Odor caused by bacteria and other microbes including fungi and viruses are common problems associated with shoes in general and athletic shoes in particular. Scented powders have been used to mask foot odor; however, such powders typically do not destroy the microbes causing the odor or prevent them from multiplying. Medicated powders and foot rubs may attack foot fungus or bacteria but are inconvenient to use as they must be applied directly to the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,061 discloses urethane shoe inserts having anti-microbial properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,984 discloses a method for incorporating the biocide and fungicide zinc OMADINE.RTM. manufactured by the Olin Corporation into urethane. However, urethane shoe inserts may slip and wad up during use.
Many shoes, athletic shoes in particular, often have cloth linings or synthetic simulated leather linings.
The present invention meets the need of incorporating an anti-microbial agent directly into shoe linings or alternatively into sock liners and socks.